Twilight meets Vampire Kisses
by Ahime Uzu
Summary: Summary inside I suck at making short summaries , normal couples hope you like it! just an authers note
1. Goodbye Dullsvile Hello Forks

**A.U.-N.: I take no credit for the hard work of both Stephenie Meyer's or Ellen Schreiber's in The Twilight Saga or Vampire Kisses I am only borrowing the characters to amuse my fascination of vampires and their human girlfriends.**

**But DANG! If I did own them……ok they wouldn't be as good…………**

**Summary: When Raven Madison and her family move to forks she meets Bella who is very depressed over her boyfriend, Edward leaving her but as she and Raven grow closer she finds out Raven's boyfriend, Alexander is also a vampire but the type you see in the movies! How will she cope when the threat Edward thought he was saving her from by leaving is right back in her life again. **

**This first chapter is all with Raven Madison, because at this time in New moon Bella's just totally out of it. **

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Dullsvile Hello Forks**

**Raven's POV-**

I just got home from another perfect date with my vampire boyfriend Alexander Sterling. We had a romantic candle lit dinner at the graveyard.

I gently shut the door and slid down to the floor with a sigh, very happy with my evening. Looking up I saw my parents and a very upset Billy Boy looking at me.

"Hey mom, dad what's up?"

I kept looking between Billy Boy and my parents confused why my brother was glaring at them, he _never_ got mad at our parents he was the good kid.

My mother turned to me smiling.

"Raven, sweetie, could you come in here and sit next to your brother we have something we need to tell you."

I walked over to the couch cautiously and sat down knowing whatever they wanted to talk about was not good news.

"Well as you know your father was up for a promotion at work, he got it but-"

I jumped up and hugged my dad, I guess my feeling was off because that was great news it meant we hand more money at our disposal, though that still didn't explain Billy's bad mood. I heard my mother clear her throat and looked at her, she was glaring at me for cutting her off and I shrunk back into my seat. I signaled for her to continue with an apology.

"_But_ the job isn't here; it's a town in Washington called Port Angles though because Port Angles is pretty much a shopping and hotel district we're moving to a nice town about a hour away called Forks. We're leaving in two months."

I paled as tears started falling down my face, finally understanding why Billy was so upset we're moving and never coming back. I'll never see Becky, my beat friend anymore or her boyfriend Matt or even though I don't want to admit it I'll never see Trevor my rival or… I ran to the front door without a word to my family as they called after me. I ran to the only place I wanted to be right now, the place where I felt the safest, in Alexander's arms.

Once at the mansion I pounded on the giant gothic styled doors and waited impatiently. Though I didn't have to wait long as Jameson, Alexander's caretaker, opened the door looking very surprised to see me.

"Miss Raven? What are you doing here, I thought Master Alexander dropped you off at home over an hour ago, wait, Miss Raven are you crying?"

Over an hour, was it really that long? Oh who cares I just want to see Alexander. I gave Jameson a week nod as the tears kept running down my face. He quickly ushered me inside and sat me down in the parlor handing me a tissue.

"Miss Raven if you will wait right here I'll go fetch Master Alexander for you, all right."

I nodded as I watched him as he sped off to tell Alexander I was here; I tried to wipe my eyes with the tissue Jameson gave me but the tears kept falling and I knew that until I was with Alexander they wouldn't stop, so I quit trying. Not minutes later Alexander had me wrapped up tight in his arms rocking me back and forth.

"Shh, Raven I'm right here tell me what's wrong."

It took me awhile to calm down but when I did Alexander wiped my remaining tears away.

"Come on Raven lets go talk up in my room so you can bee more comfortable."

He led me up the stairs to his attic bedroom where he sat me down and closed the door then came back to sit down beside me.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

I told Alexander about how my father got a promotion but it was in some small town in Washington and how I'll be moving in 2 months. As I was saying all this, my head started to drop more and more as fresh tears came running down my cheeks. Alexander lifted my chin and wiped away my tears while staring into my eyes. I could clearly see the love he had for me in them.

"So you're upset because you're not going to be able to see Becky right."

I gave him a small confirmation but realized he was only half right.

"You're half right, it's not just Becky I'll be leaving it's you too and that's something I never wanted to happen."

Alexander Smiled before wrapping me up in his arms again and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Raven are you forgetting what I told you before I left to get Valentine back to Jagger and Luna? I told you I can't live without you, you're my life now so that means anywhere you go I'll go, though I might be coming a few days after you because I need to find a suitable house but I will follow you up there so there is no reason for you to cry."

I looked deeply into his eyes trying to figure out if he was telling me the truth only to see the sincerity of his words. I squeezed him tighter in my happiness. Alexander chuckled as he hugged me back just as tight.

"Well Raven I think I should get you back home before your parents worry anymore about where you are."

I pouted not wanting to leave him just yet but followed him down to Jameson's Mercedes none the less. The ride home was held in a comfortable silence. We drove up to the curve in front of my home and watched as my mom came rushing out of the house to hug me.

"Raven! Oh thank god your alright we were so worried about you! What were you thinking?"

I wrapped my arms around my mother trying to calm her down from her hysterical crying.

"I'm so sorry I worried you mom but I needed to talk to Alexander it just couldn't wait."

Mom gave Alexander a thankful smile and nod dragging me into the house, I barley had time to turn and wave goodbye to him for the second time that night before the door closed.

Easy to say I was grounded for a week after that little stunt I pulled the night we found out about the move, it would have been longer if it hadn't been for the fact that we only had two months left with our friends here in dullsvile.

The two months went by in a blur and it was finally time for us to move to forks. The night before Becky threw me a going away party; I was actually surprised at how many people came and knew the party was for me. Trevor was the most surprising of them all he had asked me to come outside with him and you know what he did? That's right my long time rival and tormenter told me he was in love with me! I thought it was hilarious but I didn't laugh at him I knew it must of took a lot of guts to say that to me but once I got home I burst out laughing.

I looked around my now empty room giving it one last silent goodbye before running down the stairs to get in the car so we could leave for the airport, my carry on and a suitcase of necessaries was the only luggage I had same with the rest of my family our other thing had been shipped and placed in a storing unit until we arrived.

I walked through security to my gate right as they were calling it time to board the flight. I sat in a seat next to the window and turned on my ipod as I buckled up watching the scenery rush by with take off. I gave my final goodbye to dullsvile and all the good memories that I had there my happiest with a man sleeping at this very moment, who I would not be away from for to long, I hoped. I wonder what Forks will hold for me once I arrive.


	2. Forks, Shopping, Motorbikes, Sleepovers

**A.U.-N.: Hi!!!!! Second chap up and I want to know your thoughts on this story and keep writing it or if you think I should post another story on I have like a ton! Sorry it took so long to post this but I am the slowest typist in the world! **

**Don't own Twilight or Vampire Kisses they belong to the beautiful ****Stephenie Meyer and Ellen Schreiber. All I want to own is Jacob!!!! Is that too much to ask for???**

**Chapter 2: Forks, Shopping, Motorbikes and Sleepovers**

**Raven's POV-**

It took us four hours to reach the Port Angles airport where we had to call a cab to take us to Forks which took another hour but finally we were at our new home. I looked around at the other houses seeing a police curser in the driveway of the home next door. _Great _we live next to a cop I'll never be able to sneak out of the house now.

I ran into the house with Billy right on my heels as we went to claim our rooms while dad called the storage center to come drop off our stuff. I ran into what I knew was the second largest room in the house it had its own bathroom and balcony. I had asked dad to show me the walk through of the house while we were still in Dullsvile so I had already found my room. I smiled in victory as Billy passed by he glared and went to find another room.

Our stuff arrived about another hour later and we spent the day unpacking, by the time we were done it was 10:30 at night, I was too tired to even sleep so I just slipped on my pjs crawled into bed, I was out with in seconds.

The next day I woke up and headed downstairs to get breakfast, I had decided while I was unpacking yesterday I was going to wander around my new town to see what fun things that I could do with Alexander once he got here.

I had just finished my breakfast when I heard a knock coming from the front door; I looked over and noticed it was only 9:00 in the morning. Who the hell is coming over to see us at 9:00 AM? I followed my parents to the entrance just as they where opening the door.

**Bella's POV-**

I had woken up an hour ago from yet another nightmare and decided that it was no use trying to fall back asleep so I got dressed for the day. I had already made plans to go down to go book shopping when I heard Charlie call me down from the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, I was going to go greet our new neighbors, would you like to come along?"

I shrugged, why not I wasn't in any hurry to get to the book store, I was just going to brows anyway. Once we had crossed the street and were on the neighbor's doorstep I knocked, waiting for someone to answer so I could leave.

A couple in their early 40's to early 50's answered the door I noticed a girl about my age standing behind them, I could tell right away that she was Goth from her clothing and posture. Charlie stepped forward and shook the couple's hands.

"Hello, I'm Officer Charlie Sawn and this is my daughter Isabella Swan. We just came over to say hi and welcome to Forks."

The Father smiled at us both before turning to introduce his family.

"Well hello, I'm Paul Madison, this is my wife Sarah and my daughter Raven, we also have a son, William, But he's still sleeping. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, so how do you like Forks so far, I know it's a small town but it's nice."

Mr. Madison chuckled.

"Well unfortunately we haven't gotten to see much yet, we spent all of yesterday unpacking and still have some unpacking to do today, but I think Raven was going to go out and look around today right, Raven."

Raven confirmed her father's comment with a slight nod. I looked over to Charlie who seemed to have gotten excited that Raven was going to look around the town; it confused me as to why he looked so happy about it.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you let Bella show you around Raven? How about it Bells do you mind showing her around? It could be fun."

I looked from Charlie to Raven then back again with a sigh.

"I'm sorry dad I'm going down to the Portland mall today, but if you want you can come along Raven and I can show you around town later."

Raven thought about it for a second before shrugging her shoulders and looking to her parents for to go ahead. Once her parents nodded she asked me to wait a second while she grabbed her purse and got dressed. She came back down about five minutes later, we waved goodbye to our parents, climbed into the cab of my truck and of we went.

"So Bella, how old are you?"

I looked at her real quick before turning back to the road.

"I'm 18, you?"

Raven smiled.

"Same, so you're a senior?"

I sighed and nodded before asking her another question.

"So when do you start school anyways?"

Raven gave me a look of pure agony.

"Ug tomorrow, how bad is it going to be?"

That comment made me wonder how bad her last school was, I just to ask.

"Well why don't you tell me about your old school and I'll try to tell you what you're up against with Forks High."

Raven took a second think about her answer before replying.

"Well in a nutshell I was the only Goth in a town full of preps, well except for Alexander but he was home schooled."

I laughed at her analogy knowing that, by the look on her face she was completely serious.

"Well you don't have to worry about that it maybe a small town but we're in between a few big cities so the school is a lot more divers than what you're used to. We have punks, preps, geeks, skaters, and emos, though unfortunately you will still be the only Goth. But at least you already have someone there to help you out, and of course sit with at lunch."

Raven happily agreed, I could tell we were going to get along well.

After that exchange we spent the rest of the ride telling each other our favorite things like foods, movies, books and music.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe you like Tokio Hotel! What's your favorite song?"

I smiled while getting out of the cab.

"Umm… it's a toss up between Sacred, Reden, and Live Every Second."

We walked into the mall and started to walk when Raven started to bounce.

"Bella look at the size of the Hot Topic here it's HUGE! Can we go in, please!?!?"

I nodded with a laugh as I followed her into the store, as I looked around noticed that a lot of the clothes were actually pretty cool looking, and that's when I decided I was going to change my look. I started pulling out pants, tees, jewelry, some skirts, leggings, socks, shoes, and hair products (extensions, clips, dyes, and exc.) before going to find Raven. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What's with all the stuff Bells?"

I looked down at all stuff I had.

"Well I was looking at all the stuff here and I couldn't help myself, I mean I've always liked how this stuff looked, I just never had the courage to come in here."

A thoughtful expression came over her face before it turned into a smirk.

"Hey why don't we get you some piercing to go with you new clothes?"

I have always wanted to get a few more pierces like on my tongue, lip, eyebrow and ears but I knew my parents wouldn't sign off on it, though now that I was 18 I could legally pierce anything I want without Charlie or Renee's consent.

"That's a great idea! Can we do that here?"

Raven pulled me over to the checkout counter where a clerk was sitting, waiting for a customer. Once she spotted us walking towards her she gave us a big smile.

"What can I do for you girls today?"

Raven stepped up to speak for me.

"My friend wants some pierces done think you can do that for us."

She looked me up and down.

"Depends on what you want."

"Umm… my tongue, lip, eyebrow, second on my left lobe with a clasp, and two more no my right lobe with one in my cartilage."

The clerk, whose name we found out is Jenna; nodded making sure it was what I wanted before checking my I.D.

"Oh by the way what sides do you want the lip and eyebrow pierced?"

"The bottom left side for the lip and the far right side on my right eyebrow."

**Third Person's POV-**

It took a little over an hour for Jenna to finish with Bella's pierces. Bella's face was pretty sore once they got back to the counter, where they left everything while Bella was poked and stabbed with needles to pay. Just before Bella was about to give Jenna her debt card she saw the most gorgeous pair of black boots on display behind the counter.

"Umm… Hey, Jenna could I see those boots in a size 7?"

Jenna quickly ran to the back storage room in search of the boots, coming back 5 minutes later with them. Bella took the box from Jenna to try on the boots; they fit perfectly and were comfortable to. Putting back on her old shoes she placed the box with her other purchases while Jenna added the price of the boots to her total.

"That comes to… $359.95. Thank you for shopping at Hot Topics, have a nice day!"

Bella called out a 'you too' as they walked out of the store.

The rest of the morning was spent window shopping and goofing off until it was time to start heading home but before they left Portland Bella had one more thing she wanted to do. Bella and Raven hopped into the truck drove downtown to a place called Jim's Tattoo Haven. **(Don't know if it's a real place)** Raven gave Bella a questioning look as they parked and got out of the truck.

"A tattoo parlor?"

"Yeah, I want to get a green star with a black outline under on my left cheek."

Raven gave Bella the thumbs up as they walked into the parlor. It didn't take long before the tattoo was finished and the girls left for home. They had just arrived in a Forks suburb when Raven gasped while looking out the window.

"What is it Ray? What's the matter?"

Raven pointed to Bella's left causing her to almost crash but she stopped just before she hit the mailbox. Parking Bella gave Raven a glare.

"You don't have your license do you."

Raven looked solemnly shaking her head as Bella parked the car and started looking around for what Raven was trying to show her.

"I thought so; if you keep doing what you just did you most likely will never get it. Now what were you pointing out to me."

Raven pointed once again to Bella's left, there on the curb were three old broken down motorcycles sitting next to yesterdays garbage and a for sale right in front of them. Bella looked back to Raven both hopping out of the truck to get a better look at the bikes.

Bella smiled before running up the steps and knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. She realized a little too late that this was the Marks home; she prayed to god that Mrs. Marks didn't open the door because she didn't want Charlie to know about her being there but if Mrs. Marks opened the door the whole town would know.

Charlie had only one thing to say about motorcycles, they were reckless and stupid, he having come across many motorcycle accidents in his time as a cop from reckless drivers on wet roads. Luck was on Bella's side today as one of the Mark's boys, a freshman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Bella jerked her thumb back towards the bikes and nodded.

"Yeah, how much for the bikes?"

The kid snorted once he saw what Bella was pointing at.

"What, you want those old peaces of junk, they don't work you know."

Bella just rolled her eyes repeating the question.

"How much?"

The kid waved his hand dismissing her question.

"Just take them; they were on their way to dump anyway."

"Are you sure I can just take them?"

He nodded.

"Yeah but if you want I can go ask my mom."

Bella started to violently shake her head.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take them."

The boy stepped out of the door a little bit more.

"Need help getting them into your truck?"

Bella smiled nodded and walked with the boy down to where the bikes and Raven were. About 20 minutes later all three bikes were loaded into the bed of the truck Raven and Bella panting hard.

"Where are you going to take them?"

Bella turned to look at the kid shrugging.

"I don't know, Dowling probably.

"Ha! It'll cost more to fix them there then they are worth running, but hey I'm not the one forking over the cash to get them fixed so do what you want with them, bye."

With that he ran back up the steps and into his house slamming the door on his way. Bella and Raven climbed back into the truck as she started to drive out of the suburbs and onto a forest road.

"So what are you going to do with the bikes?"

"I'm going to get them fixed of course!"

Raven looked over at Bella confused.

"But how? I thought Dowling's would cost you a fortune!"

"Don't you worry I have an idea, hand me your cell."

Raven pulled out her cell phone and handed it over to Bella. Once she got a hold of the phone she started to dial it quickly and put it to her ear.

"Ring… Ring… Ring-"

"Hello, Forks Police Station what's the problem."

"May I speak to Chief Swan please?"

"One second."

"Hello Chief Swan here."

"Hey dad, it's me Bella."

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing's wrong, can't I just call without there being a problem?"

"Sorry Bella, you just never did this before, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need the directions to the Blacks house, I wanted Raven to meet Jacob and formularize herself with the area."

"Oh that's great where are you right now anyways?"

"Just entering the reservation."

After Charlie gave Bella the directions she drove down the road towards the Blacks home. Pulling up the driveway a head of long black hair popped out behind the front door, the guy ran out of the house as soon as he saw the monster of a truck pull up.

"Bella!"

Jacob was up in front of the truck before Bella even had time to cut the engine. Only to gasp when she stepped out of the cab, Raven hopping out right behind her.

"Bella what did you do?!"

"I just got a few pierces done, oh and a tattoo."

"Wow you look, different. I mean not in a bad way or anything just… different."

Bella started to laugh as Jacob stumbled over his own words.

"Yeah ok… well anyways, Jake I'd like you to meet my new friend Raven Madison, Raven this is Jacob Black my dad and his dad have been friends for a long time."

Raven gave Jake a short wave in greeting which he returned before turning back to face Bella.

"So Bells what can I do for you or did you just want me to meet your friend."

Bella waved Jacob to the back of the truck showing him all three of the bikes.

"Think you could fix these."

"Yeah of course I can but I don't have the money for parts."

"Hey don't worry about the money I still have all my inheritance from when my grandmother died, **(Just so the story flows better lets say Bella's grandmother on Charlie's side was rich as for why you decide!)** so I'll pay for everything. Just write a list of all the parts we will need and we can go shopping for them tomorrow."

Jacob nodded vigorously and with ease lifted the bikes out of the truck bed. Bella and Raven were each passed a bike and led towards the back of his house to his garage. Once the bikes were safely hidden in the garage Bella turned to Jacob to thank him but stopped and gasped.

"Jake you grew again!"

Jacob started to laugh at Bella's statement.

"God Bells did you just notice that?"

Bella just blushed whispering a 'shut up' as she looked to the ground.

"Well for your information yes I did grow again, I'm six five now."

Raven looked at the two in confusion.

"Jacob how tall were you the last time Bella saw you anyway?"

"I was just pushing 6 feet then."

Raven nodded in understanding. The rest of the day Raven, Bella and Jacob hanging out down by the beach just goofing off until it was time for the girls to be getting back home. Driving out of the reservation Bella was struck with a great idea.

"Hey Ray, why don't you spend the night at my house tonight and I'll take you to school tomorrow."

"That's a great idea I'll just ask my parents to see if it's ok."

Bella nodded right as they pulled up to their houses. Turning off the truck Bella and Raven hopped out then walked over to the Madison's home. Entering they saw Raven's mother, Sarah reading on the couch. She smiled when she caught sight of the girls.

"Hi girls did you have fun down in Portland?"

"Yes we did mom but we were wondering if I could spent the night at Bella's, it would be a lot easier since she is taking me to school tomorrow, please!"

Sarah looked to Bella then smiled and nodded causing Raven to race up the stairs to grab her stuff. Just 2 minutes later the phone started to ring, Sarah looked up at Bella who was right next to it.

"Bella would you be a dear and answer that for me?"

Bella nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Madison residence, this is Bella speaking how may I help you?"

"Oh, hello I was just wondering if I could speak to Raven please, tell her it's Alexander."

Raven walked down the stairs at that moment.

"Sure one moment, Raven phone's for you some guy named Alexander."

Raven squealed and ran over to the phone.

"Alexander! I didn't expect you to call so soon… Aww that's so sweet… Really! That's fantastic!... Oh my new friend Bella Swan I can't wait for you to meet her… I'm spending the night over at her house… Just grabbing my things, it was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing… Yeah… Ok… Love you too… Bye."

As Raven set down the phone she turned to find a very confused look on Bella's face.

"Oh that was my boyfriend Alexander Sterling; he just found a good house up here so he'll be moving up here in 3 days with his caretaker Jameson, well I'm ready let's go."

Bella smiled sadly and nodded as the two left for her house. By the time they got inside Charlie was already asleep so after grabbing a bite to eat the girls headed up to Bella's room and changed into their pajamas. The two had such a trying day they went to bed as soon as they changed, Bella wrapping her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep herself from falling apart.

**A.U.-N.: Sorry for so long without updating but this chapter was a bitch to type, the third chapter wont be up for a while because I haven't even finished it reviews would be great and I really want to know if you want me to continue this story or start a different on BYE!!!**


	3. authers note

**A.U.-N.: Hey guy I'm so sorry I haven't been updating ****Twilight Meets Vampire Kisses**** but I've been busy with my fucked up life you see February I found out I had an illness called I.T.P it's a blood illness where my antibodies attack my platelets (the stuff that clots the blood) and I've been in and out of the doctors office for awhile.**

**Last Wednesday I got a bone marrow biopsy (I had a nervous breakdown in the doctors office too) so I'm really sore on my hip and can barley sit down in this chair to write this authors apology.**

**To top it all off I've got major writers block on that story so while I'm recovering I'll try my best to finish chapter 3 I'm more stuck on the transition between getting the girls from one place to another.**

**Oh and I changed some info from chapter 2**

**1: Bella got the tattoo on her hip like Bill from Tokio hotel and a rose on her neck near her collar bone on her left side**

**2: Alexander's coming later in the story than what I said before. **


End file.
